


Can’t stand the rain

by REILAVE_H_C



Series: 量子纠缠 [2]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REILAVE_H_C/pseuds/REILAVE_H_C
Summary: 这个故事发生在末春的某一天。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: 量子纠缠 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840858





	Can’t stand the rain

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: “can’t stand the rain” from The Rescues

在末春温柔的夜，纽约又飘起了淅淅沥沥的雨。  
少有的安静街头，尽头是一家酒吧。  
这间酒吧，只有外面的吧台部分是对公众开放的，绕过吧台，角落的一间间小小的隔间则是需要熟客提早预约的。此时，其中的一间坐着一个男人，身着简约的灰色西装套装，戴着无框眼镜，年龄大约在四十左右。可因为体型紧致，也可能他看上去比实际的年纪要小。男人翻看着物理书籍，似乎在等什么人一样。桌子上用作装饰的蜡烛烧到一半的位置，隔间的门终于被拉开。  
“抱歉，来晚了。”  
进来的是一个穿着职业套装的亚洲女性，扎着干练的马尾，似猫的眼睛配着翘起的眼角，是一个极具特色的美人。她自然地靠着男人坐下，将手中的提包放在一侧。  
“没事。”  
男人合上手中的书，将其放在桌面的一角，等女人落座后抬手向吧台后的老板致意。  
“一杯苏格兰雅柏酒，加柠檬和苏打。”男人将手中的酒水单递给走上前来的酒吧老板，不顾隔壁人不满的眼神，“还有一壶蜂蜜柠檬茶，温热的，麻烦了。”  
酒吧本身是不提供不含酒精的饮料的，但酒吧老板知道这位熟客是位惹不起的大人物，他点了点头，收下酒水单便拉上隔间的门离去。  
“啊……人家明明想试一下这间店的莫斯科骡子[1]的，胃病早就痊愈了嘛。”  
待老板走后，女人像是卸下防备的猫一样枕着胳膊趴到桌面上，撒娇似的抱怨。  
“就算你是正常人，酒精也对你不好，更何况你有病史。”  
“那还不是怪你害得我加班！”  
“要怪不是应该怪你同事拉你去喝酒吗？”  
男人理直气壮地回应，但他顿了顿，还是小声地接了句对不起。从女人进来的时候，他就已经注意到对方眼下的淡淡的乌青，看来最近自己实在是太过分了，他内心有些自责。  
几声急促的敲门声后，老板拉开隔间的门，把托盘上的酒和茶轻轻地放在二人面前便再次离去。  
“有思路了么？”  
男人用手指轻轻搅动杯子里的冰块，侧头看着啜饮热茶的女人。  
“老师用的是音波吧。”  
女人严肃认真的神情，完全没有之前撒娇的痕迹，她伸手就要去拿手提包中的文件。  
“你的思路对了，”男人止住女人的动作，“工作的事情就留到明天吧。”他侧身，伸手揽住女人的肩膀，在对方轻阖的眼上留下一个吻，温柔得像窗外淅淅沥沥的雨，“这是给大侦探的奖励。”  
带有柠檬清香的雅柏酒的气味停留在女人的睫尾，像是停留在洋桔梗上的蝴蝶。  
蜡烛的火焰跳动了一下，也未能打破这暧昧的沉默。  
“对了，这是给你的礼物。”还是男人开了口。他从内侧口袋摸出一个首饰盒，放在桌子上，用指尖将其推向女人，“本来是想圣诞给你的，但现在看来只能做情人节礼物了。”  
圣诞前的某一天，他本来掐准了时间，在女人所在的警局门口等待后者下班，结果差点被卷入突发的枪击案。后来，在确认女人无恙后，他默默地跟上凶手，替警察解决了麻烦，不过这都是后话了。  
“老师真的是执着啊。”  
女人打开盒子，里面静静地躺着一枚银灰色的精致女士尾戒。  
“都和你说过锗是有益于身体健康的，你不随身携带有什么用。之前直接寄去警局的手链也被扣押了，那明明是给你的。”  
男人的语气愤愤不平。  
“那肯定是会被留作证据的啊。”  
女人无奈地笑了，她取出盒子中的戒指，戴在左手尾指的位置上，却发现尺寸太大了。  
“那，只能这样了。”  
男人轻轻地托起女人的左手，将戒指套入无名指上，尺寸正合适。  
“可是……”  
就算神经再大条，女人也知道左手无名指戴戒指的意思是什么。  
“又不是钻戒。”男人将手交握在女人戴着戒指的手上，“还是说，我把它换成真正的钻戒你才肯收下？”  
“老师真是狡猾……”  
从掌心传来的温度点燃了女人的双颊。  
男人不置可否，酒窝浮现在他的脸上，像这样温柔的他只会被她看到。

蜡烛烧得半明半灭，酒和茶也见了底。  
二人起身准备离去，走到吧台附近，却因招呼声止住了脚步。  
“薰？你怎么也在这里？”  
Samuel和Christina叫住了匆匆离去的薰，看着后者旁边也止住脚步的儒雅帅气的亚洲男人，两个人相视一笑。  
“怎么，你推辞我们的聚会，原来是出来和男朋友约会了呀。”  
“他不是……”  
“我是她的恋人。”还没等薰反驳，旁边的人突然开口。他从钱包中取出两张名片，分别递给两位刑警，“纽约大学物理系教授，汤川学。”  
“纽约大学的教授啊……真厉害。”Christina用食指和中指夹着精致的名片，“最近我们的案子也和物理有关呢，不知什么时候可以请教一下教授。”  
“悉听尊便。”  
汤川客气地回答道。  
两位刑警识趣地没有耽误这对璧人，随便问了几句便放二人离去。  
走到酒吧的门口，薰望着不断绝的雨幕，发了愁。她和汤川都没有带伞，这个时候，所有忙碌的人都已回家，或是找一间酒吧喝酒放松，路上根本不见出租车的痕迹。  
“回我家吧，也不远。”  
汤川脱下身上的西装外套，盖在薰的头上。  
“不用，我回自己家就好了，用跑的，不会怎么样的。”  
薰伸手，想拨开盖在头上的衣服。  
“算了，我可不想你胃病之后又感冒。”汤川加大手上的力度，用衣服把女警盖了个严严实实。“再说，”他狡黠地笑了，突然弯下腰吻上眼前人的唇，“难道内海刑警想放我晚上出去活动吗？”  
薰无语，她并找不到反驳的理由。清凉的雨也打不灭爬上她脸颊的红晕。  
原来喝柠檬茶也会醉啊，她想。  
“走吧。”  
汤川揽着薰，用身体为后者挡住绝大部分的雨丝。  
二人相拥着走进这末春温柔的雨幕。  
夜色正浓。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 莫斯科骡子本是无酒精的饮料，加在这里是为了致敬原著。


End file.
